Ghoul DXD
by wannabeghandi
Summary: Ken Kaneki replaces Issei. It follows the Highschool DXD story. KanekiXRias and Akeno. Ghoul sacred gear
1. Chapter 1

Ken Kaneki was currently on the run from a horde of angry kendo girls. His friend Issei was out cold on the ground. Kaneki was a shy boy who enjoyed reading. He did not enjoy being chased by kendo girls. He wasn't in the best physical condition since he rarely worked out. A flying wooden sword flew between his legs and made him trip. Kaneki rolled on his back and saw that he had been caught. He then felt the wrath of twenty angry women with swords.

Why did Issei have to convince him that it wouldn't be so bad to peek into the girls locker room. When he first transferred into Kuoh Academy, all the girls thought he was cute. He even had his own fanclub. But all that came crashing down when he met Issei Hyoudou. All the girls began to think of him as an evil pervert. Issei dragged him into doing all sorts of perverted activities that he wanted no part in. Little did Kaneki know that the schools idol was watching him from a window.

"Akeno, what is that boys name?" Asked a red haired beauty with large breasts. An equally beautiful women with dark haired tied in a long ponytail answered.

"I believe that his name is Ken Kaneki. Why are you asking Rias?" Akeno then put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Fu fu fu. You think he is cute, don't you?"

"He is but that is not why I'm asking. I've been feeling a dark power from him. Akeno, have Koneko give him a flyer. I feel like he'll need it.

Kaneki had no idea on what was going on. He was currently walking a girl home from a date that she had asked him on. It was his first time being on a date. She had told him that her name was Yuuma and that she sat behind him in class. Kaneki didn't remember her but said that he did anyway. The girl then asked him out on a date.

So here was walking all alone with a girl he barely knew in the dark through a park. Yuuma ran ahead of Kaneki and turned to face him. He stopped walking. Yuuma then began to speak.

"I had a fun time Kaneki. I'm sorry but I am going to have to kill you now. Her clothes disappeared and she was wearing what looked like a BDSM outfit. But the strangest thing were the wings that she grew out of her back. Kaneki was paralyzed. She had said that she had to kill him! He just stood there. He finally found the will to talk.

"W-what do you mean you h-have to k-kill me?"

"Because you are too dangerous to be kept alive." A spear of light formed in her hand.

"Before I kill you, I want you to know that my name is actually Raynare."

Raynare then threw the spear through Kaneki's gut and flew off. Kaneki was fading in and out of consciousness. He didn't understand. Why him? Why did he have to die alone. Being alone was what he feared the most. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach, feeling the charred flesh that surrounded the hole. He fell on his back.

_So this is it. I'm really going to die. I hadn't even finished Black Goats Egg._ The last thing Ken Kaneki saw was red hair.

Kaneki opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair in the middle of a large, dark room with a checkerboard floor. A young women with purple hair and glasses leaned onto Kaneki from behind.

"Hello Kaneki." The women said into his ear."You are probably wondering what is going on. Well, we are inside your inner world. This is where I live. I have always been with you but haven't been able to speak with you until now. My name is Rize and I am your sacred gear. There is another person in here you will only meet him if you want to get stronger. But I warn you that it won't be pleasant."

"Wait. What is a sacred gear and what is my inner world? I don't understand." Kaneki was dumbfounded. He thought he was dead. _This has to be a dream. It has to._

"You will learn about Sacred Gears in due time, but I think it is time you woke up."

Kaneki groaned. He had no urge to open his eyes. He was laying on the two most comfortable pillows imaginable. He felt his hand resting on another pillow. _Since when did I have so many pillows? _He thought. He squeezed it and the pillow moaned.

"Nyan!"

Kaneki's eyes flew open and he found himself looking into the smiling face of a very naked Rias Gremory, The School Idol. She rolled on top of him and began straddling him.

"Good morning Kaneki-kun."

G-good morning to you R-rias." Kaneki realised that he was also naked and that Kaneki JR. was very happy to see Rias. Rias didn't seem to notice. She got off of Kaneki and began putting her clothes on.

"I am going to explain everything to you later today. Right now I need to get back."

Wait! We didn't do it did we?"

Rias smiled."Know we didn't. Healing magic works with skin to skin contact and I like sleeping naked." She was now fully dressed. "I'm going to send someone to come and get you at school. Then I'll answer all your questions."

A red circle appeared underneath her feet and she disappeared. Kaneki looked at his stomach. There was not even a scratch.

**Alright. I finished the first chapter. Reviews are always welcome. I'm debating if I should put lemons in here. I want too but I don't know how good I am at writing them. I plan on updating next Sunday maybe sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki was sitting on the roof of Kuoh Academy eating his lunch while reading 'Black Goats Egg'. He almost threw up when he first bit into his sandwich and threw it away. Sen Takatsuki was his favorite author. He hoped that reading would take his mind off of recent events. He read to no avail. There were just too many things going through his mind. Why was he too dangerous to be kept alive? What was the deal with Rize and his Inner World? Who was the other person in his Inner world? But most importantly, Why was the voluptuous Rias Gremory naked in his bed when he awoke.

Kaneki sighed,"What is going on?"

The door to the roof opened and stepped out the prince of Kuoh Academy himself, Kiba Yuuto. He walked over to Kaneki and noticed the book he was reading.

"Ah, Black Goats Egg. That is my favorite book by Takatsuki. Do you enjoy her works?"

Kaneki was brimming with excitement. He had finally found someone that he could talk about books with.

"Yes, I have read all her books except this one. I'm almost finished though." Kaneki looked down at his shoes then back up.

"If you don't mind me asking Kiba-San but why are you up here talking to me?"

"Rias sent me to take you to the club house."

_So he's the one who Rias said would come get me._

"We'd best get going now, Kaneki-kun."

They approached a large house.

"This is where the Occult Research club meets. Rias is the president." Said Kiba.

They walked inside. A small 1st year was seated at a table eating a sandwich. Kaneki realised that it was the school mascot Koneko. A shower was running. A beautiful women with a black ponytail approached Kaneki.

"Are ara if it isn't Kaneki Ken. Rias has been expecting you." Kaneki then heard the shower turn off and a few moments later emerged Rias in her school uniform and her hair damp.

"Hello Kaneki. I've been expecting you." She motioned to a chair."Please take a seat."

Kaneki sat down. Rias began talking.

"Now you must have so many questions but first I would like to see your sacred gear."

"How?" Asked Kaneki."And what is a sacred gear?"

"A sacred gear is a gift given to humans by God. To summon your sacred gear you just will it. Look into your mind."

Kaneki did that and shadows began to cover his face. When the shadows faded he was wearing a mask. The mask looked like it was made of leather. It was black with an eyepatch. It had a lipless grin that showed artificial teeth. A zipper was in the middle of the mouth. Rias' brow furrowed.

"I have never heard about this sacred gear. Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to contact my brother." Rias left the room for several minutes and came back.

"My brother has an idea and he is on his way. Now Kaneki, you are now a Devil." She said with a cheerful face.

Kaneki was confused. "What? How? Why?"

"You were killed by a Fallen Angel and the only way to bring you back to life was to resurrect you. I must say that I am surprised, you used up all eight of my pawns. When I first saw you I felt the presence of your sacred gear and could tell that it was powerful. But it felt dark and looking at it it looks quite scary."

Kaneki remembered how Raynare had said that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. He told Rias this. Rias was about to say something else when a red magical circle appeared. A man that looked a lot like Rias came out.

"Kaneki this is my brother Sirzechs. He is the Lucifer."

Kaneki felt that he should bow. Sirzechs laughed at this.

"There is no need for that. Kaneki would you please show me your sacred gear?"

Kaneki activated his Sacred Gear.

"Ah I was afraid of this, you have the Ghoul. I had thought that it was destroyed a long time ago but obviously it hasn't."

"What are the abilities of the Ghoul?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know. I know that the spirit inside of it loved to eat Devils." Kaneki gulped when he heard this.

"Does that mean Rize will eat me?" Kaneki asked, terrified.

"No, it's not possible. She is inside of your gear." Kaneki nodded and asked,"Have you heard about another person inside of the gear? Rize told me there was someone else and that I'd meet him if I ever wanted to get stronger but it would not be pleasant."

"I only know the woman. Is she Rize?" Kaneki nodded."Hmm. I would not be surprised if there was another Ghoul. Well I best get going the Underworld needs me. Nice meeting you Kaneki."

Rias had told Kaneki about Devils being summoned for contracts. So Kaneki was sent on his first contract. He was walking there. While on his way, he spoke with Rize trying to figure out his powers.

**[Your main source of fighting will be your Kagune. The Kagune is an organ that will come out of your back. The stronger or angrier you get the more Kagune will form. Then there is the Kakuja which will be your strongest form but you are nowhere ready for it. Even a Half Kakuja would drive you to the brink of insanity.]**

_How do I release my Kagune?_

**[Like how you move your arm. It just happens. Oh yes and if you want to get stronger you can eat other Devils.]**

_What?! I would never do that._

**[You have no choice. Remember when you were eating lunch? It tasted horrible. That is how everything will taste now except Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. You will have to eat to survive.]**

Kaneki arrived at the apartment of the contracter. He knocked but no one answered. Kaneki decided to just walk in. It was a bad mistake.

Blood covered the walls. His contract was cut in half. The door slammed shut behind him. Kaneki swung around and saw a man with white hair and red eyes. He had a freakish grin on his face. He was holding a large sword.

"Hello there you piece of shit Devil. I can't wait to cut off that stupid head of yours." He swung at Kaneki and he barely dodged it. He swung again and again. Kaneki kept dodging.

"Hold still dumbfuck!" He feinted and swung. Kaneki activated his Sacred Gear and Two Kagune shot out of Kaneki's back and stopped the blade. Kaneki leaned forward and stabbed the lunatic through the shoulder and swung him around flinging him out the window. A magical circle appeared on the ground and out came Rias, Akeno, and Kiba.

"Kaneki I am so sorry." Cried Rias as she hugged him."Are you alright?"

"Yes I fought him off. Look." He began moving around his Kagune. "Its called a Kagune. I threw him out the window."

"Who was it?" Asked Kiba.

"He had silver hair and red eyes."

"Freed." Kiba muttered.

"Go home Kaneki and get some rest. We'll send you on another contract some other time." Rias said.

**Well this came out a week earlier than I expected. Seems like I can get a chapter done in about a day. Whooh! Making progress**


End file.
